


Не свои

by innokentya



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Что может быть хуже утра, в которое ты просыпаешься в чужом теле?





	Не свои

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фикрайтерская девственность потеряна еще в одном фандоме. Замечательно просто. Да, МОЙПЕРВЫЙФИК по фандому "Элементарно".   
> Спасибо AU челленджу на дайри, а в особенности заданию на 8 день, до которого руки дошли только на 18-ый :D Собственно, обмен телами во всей красе. Никакого обоснуя, просто милота х)  
> 2\. Посвящение: счастливый пожиратель билетов. За то, что в моей жизни появился сошиппер ♥

Джо­ан про­сыпа­ет­ся от стран­ной тя­жес­ти вни­зу жи­вота, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на бок — что по­чему-то уда­ет­ся сде­лать с боль­шим тру­дом, и ус­та­ло сто­нет в по­душ­ку. Звук от­ли­ча­ет­ся от обыч­но­го — ни­же, глуб­же, про­тяж­ней. Сон как ру­кой сни­ма­ет: Джо­ан тут же под­ска­кива­ет на кро­вати, ши­роко рас­па­хивая гла­за, и… еле сдер­жи­ва­ет крик. Все­го лишь по­тому, что под­но­сит к ли­цу  _не свои_  ру­ки. Джо­ан в ужа­се и, ка­жет­ся, под дей­стви­ем ка­ких-то нар­ко­тиков — дру­гого нор­маль­но­го объ­яс­не­ния про­ис­хо­дяще­му по­доб­рать она не мо­жет. Ну, раз­ве что еще сон; толь­ко ощу­щения под­ска­зыва­ют — это не­нор­маль­ная и неп­ра­виль­ная, но всё же ре­аль­ность.  
  
Те­ло ка­жет­ся аб­со­лют­но чу­жим, да и яв­ля­ет­ся та­ковым на са­мом де­ле. Преж­де чем Джо­ан ре­ша­ет­ся све­сить но­ги с кро­вати, на­чав ша­рить бо­сыми ступ­ня­ми по пар­ке­ту в по­ис­ках та­почек, она еще ми­нуты две ле­жит, пя­лясь в по­толок и раз­мышляя над тем, что во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит в её жиз­ни. В ито­ге, ей та­ки уда­ет­ся ус­пешно за­кон­чить по­иск не­об­хо­димой обу­ви, встать на слег­ка дро­жащие но­ги, за­кутать­ся в обыч­но ка­жущий­ся ей боль­шим се­рый ха­лат, ле­жав­ший преж­де на ко­моде у две­ри, и выб­рать­ся в ко­ридор. До ван­ны — де­сяток фу­тов, но пе­ред­ви­гать­ся на  _не сво­их_  но­гах весь­ма не­удоб­но. К то­му же, да, неп­ри­выч­ная тя­жесть меж­ду ног то­же да­ет о се­бе знать: и в пла­не дис­комфор­та, и в пла­не сму­щения. Хо­тя, на­вер­ное, Джо­ан дол­жна поб­ла­года­рить не­беса за то, что это те­ло се­год­ня об­хо­дит­ся без ут­ренне­го сто­яка.  
  
Ван­на уже пред­ска­зу­емо за­нята, но не за­пер­та. Джо­ан, спра­вед­ли­во рас­су­див, что мо­жет се­бе это поз­во­лить, бе­рет­ся за руч­ку и, ле­гонь­ко тол­кнув дверь, упи­ра­ет­ся взгля­дом в собс­твен­ную спи­ну. Ак­ку­рат­ные ло­пат­ки, ко­торые пе­ресе­ка­ют тон­кие бре­тель­ки ноч­ной ру­баш­ки, пок­ры­ты гу­синой ко­жей — ви­димо, она (он? черт возь­ми, как во­об­ще об этом пра­виль­но рас­суждать?) на­ходит­ся в ван­ной уже до­воль­но про­дол­жи­тель­ное вре­мя. Джо­ан ми­молет­но ко­сит гла­зами к зер­ка­лу и — сно­ва та­ки пред­ска­зу­емо — ви­дит в от­ра­жении не се­бя. А Шер­ло­ка.  
  
— Что, черт по­бери, про­ис­хо­дит? — она скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди, пы­та­ясь гнев­но смот­реть на свое же те­ло, прек­расно зная, чей ра­зум сей­час в нем зак­лю­чен. Шер­лок по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ней не сра­зу, спус­тя па­ру се­кунд — то­же, ви­димо, все еще пы­та­ет­ся при­вык­нуть к но­вой «обо­лоч­ке». Он смот­рит чуть рас­те­рян­но и обес­ку­раже­но, слов­но впер­вые в жиз­ни не мо­жет по­доб­рать слов для объ­яс­не­ний. Ви­димо, чу­жие мыс­ли, оз­ву­чен­ные сво­им го­лосом, по­вер­га­ют в сос­то­яние ког­ни­тив­но­го дис­со­нан­са не толь­ко Джо­ан.  
  
— Моя до­рогая Ват­сон, ты уже прос­ну­лась… — Шер­лок слег­ка нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову, как лю­бит это де­лать обыч­но, но в те­ле Джо­ан это, ка­жет­ся, выг­ля­дит ку­да изящ­ней. — А я на­де­ял­ся ис­пра­вить эту чу­довищ­ную оп­лошность до тво­его про­буж­де­ния.  
  
Джо­ан су­жа­ет гла­за:  
  
— То есть это все — тво­их рук де­ло? Не то, что­бы я сом­не­валась, — Джо­ан ощу­ща­ет, как от ко­мич­ности и од­новре­мен­но аб­сур­днос­ти си­ту­ации по спи­не пол­зут му­раш­ки, — но все же ос­тавля­ла до­лю про­цен­та на слу­чай, не свя­зан­ный с тво­ими эк­спе­римен­та­ми. Шер­лок, — бо­же, это прав­да аб­сурд! — она го­ворит  _не сво­им_  го­лосом, она смот­рит на  _се­бя_  же, но об­ви­ня­ет  _его_ , — это пе­реш­ло во­об­ще вся­кие гра­ницы!  
  
Ли­цо Шер­ло­ка (Джо­ан, бо­га ра­ди, оно ведь твоё!) оза­ря­ет ши­рокая улыб­ка, а в гла­зах по­яв­ля­ет­ся тот зна­комый ого­нёк, что яв­ля­ет­ся веч­ным пред­вес­тни­ком ес­ли не неп­ри­ят­ностей, то уж точ­но дли­тель­ных раз­би­ратель­ств в за­путан­ном де­ле. Шер­лок на мгно­вение обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к зер­ка­лу, буд­то хо­чет ещё раз удос­то­верить­ся, что это не шут­ка, и оце­нить, ка­ково же всё-та­ки быть в чу­жом те­ле, а пос­ле воз­вра­ща­ет взгляд к Джо­ан:  
  
— Нет, Ват­сон, это не пе­рехо­дило ни­каких гра­ниц! Это стер­ло лю­бые гра­ницы во­об­ще! — в го­лосе слы­шит­ся неп­рикры­тый вос­торг, и Джо­ан не мо­жет удер­жать­ся от за­каты­вания глаз. Шер­лок хму­рит­ся: — Нет, боль­ше не де­лай так, мне не идет это вы­раже­ние ли­ца.  
  
— Шер­лок! — воз­му­щен­но вос­кли­ца­ет Джо­ан, но с его го­лосом это зву­чит да­леко не с нуж­ной сте­пенью по­рица­ния.  
  
Шер­лок же лишь по­жима­ет  _не сво­ими_  пле­чами и, по­дой­дя к Джо­ан, зас­тывшей на по­роге, вне­зап­но бе­рет её за ру­ку, вос­хи­щен­но раз­гля­дывая их пе­реп­ле­тен­ные паль­цы:  
  
— Ты да­же пред­ста­вить се­бе не мо­жешь, моя до­рогая Ват­сон, сколь­ко эк­спе­римен­тов мож­но про­вес­ти, по­ка мы с то­бой зак­лю­чены в те­ла друг дру­га! А сколь­ко но­вого мы мо­жем уз­нать о по­веде­нии муж­чин и жен­щин в раз­личных си­ту­аци­ях! О-о-о-о-о! Это пе­ревоп­ло­щение прос­то по­дарок ка­кой-то! — с эти­ми сло­вами Шер­лок пос­пешно по­кида­ет ван­ную, по­бедо­нос­но улы­ба­ясь и — что воз­му­титель­но — шле­пая по по­лу бо­сыми но­гами. Так ведь и прос­ту­дить­ся не дол­го, у Джо­ан, меж­ду про­чим, весь­ма вос­при­им­чи­вый к пе­реме­не тем­пе­ратур ор­га­низм.  
  
Но ска­зать об этом Джо­ан не ус­пе­ва­ет, Шер­лок уже скрыл­ся за дверью  _не сво­ей_  ком­на­ты, ве­ро­ят­но, ре­шив пе­ре­одеть­ся.  
  
Черт! Пе­ре­одеть­ся! Он уви­дит её го­лой! Это… Это воз­му­титель­но! Это­го не дол­жно про­изой­ти! Ху­же это­го ни­чего быть не мо­жет! Вме­шатель­ство в лич­ное прос­транс­тво!  
  
Вне­зап­но низ жи­вота на­чина­ет ныть еще боль­ше, и Джо­ан, по­мор­щившись, пре­рыва­ет по­ток не­доволь­ных мыс­лей. Ка­жет­ся, что вме­шать­ся в лич­ное прос­транс­тво при­дет­ся не толь­ко Шер­ло­ку, но и ей, ина­че это гро­зит лег­ким — а мо­жет и нет — кон­фу­зом. Джо­ан об­ре­чен­но сто­нет и зак­ры­ва­ет за со­бой дверь ван­ной.  
  
День, оп­ре­делен­но, обе­ща­ет быть очень дол­гим.


End file.
